Magic Potions
by Smiles1022
Summary: Kaomge gets turned into a haynou and get special powers. Will she be able to control her powers with he help of Inuyasha, and will it bring them closer?


I really hope you like my fan-fic!!!! I think this is the best one I ever wrote!!!!! Please read and review! I always ask for opinions before continuing to the next chapter, so the only ways to know whets going to happen next is to review! It's not too hard you know!! At least you're not the one writing it! Okay, ENJOY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter One: The Spell Book**

Kagome sat up and looked around a hut she was in. "Where am I, she said as she went up and towards the door. She looked out and saw Koga with Inuyasha. She ducked back in the room and saw bottles, lots of bottles. She read them. Inside the bottles was blood. A book next to the bottles was bright red. Red as blood and she opened it to a page. On the top it read, TO BECOME A HAYNOU. She gasps. Then thought it over again.

"Maybe, but then again.....how would I go to school? Surly someone would know that I have fangs and ears. But, what the heck.

She longed to feel like a haynou, just like Inuyasha. To be strong so she wouldn't have to call Inuyasha's named out when she's in danger or trouble. She didn't want anyone to help her. She felt so weak, like a newborn needed to be placed somewhere safe while war was going on.

"That's it, I'm doing It." she said and read the book.

To become a haynou, you must first get your blood and mix it with any type of beast you wish to be.

Kagome slowly took a knife and cut open a part of her arm. She winced at the pain but continue to do so. Kagome cupped her hand so her blood wouldn't drip and then looked at Inuyasha. She was now leaving with Koga.

Good, she thought. Inuyasha would get crazy if he smelt my blood. She tried to walk out of the room but there was an invisible wall there. Great, now I am really stuck in here.

Now, the type of demon, _demon, she thought over, and the word sounded so....so....evil in a way, but powerful_. She shivered a little but still thought it over.

"Well, I did want to become half demon wolf like Inuyasha, so half wolf demon it is." She took out the bottle that had a picture of a wolf in front.

Add only three drops of blood into the mixture, make sure it is on the bleeding part of your palm and make sure **three drops only**.

Kagome did what was told and dropped three drop of wolf blood into her bleed part of her palm.

The blood danced around with each other.

She read the book more, poor in another type of power you wish to also have. Make sure you add **even drops **of three only.

Kagome looked around on the table, her right hand trembling from the blood that was mixing in with hers.

"Telepathy, power to read the minds of animals not only in water but land also, this is an improved one and then.......that means I can read Inuyasha's thoughts!!, Perfect!

She looked around more, two more she thought. I better hurry. "The power to move things with your mind, yes!!!" She also added the blood into her palm.

One more, she thought. There were so many bottles to choose from, so many colors of blood. She found one, strength.

That's the one, no one would need to save me, and I could save them for a change. She added it in.

She before she could add the finishing touch, she spotted one more thing in the corner of her eyes. "Illusion and beauty" she read.

"Okay, why not, if I'm going to be a demon, why not a sexy one? She poured in three drops and then read the book.

Now you must add a pinch of heaven dust to seal in the potion and wait for your transformation at midnight.

Kagome looked at her watch. Six thirty, good.

She found the heaven dust. It was in a black bag. She took some and sprinkled it to the mixture of blood. Immediately, the blood started to spin into the opening of Kagome's cut. Kagome winced, the pain was little but enough to make Kagome yelp. She looked up hoping Inuyasha wouldn't notice.

"Good, he didn't".

Kagome took all of the ingredients she used and poured even amount of each it in an empty bottle, or that what she thought it was. But inside, there was three drops of something, something that perverted her to change back into human, forever.

Kagome ripped the page out of the book and then placed the items in her back pack. She placed them in a secret pocket so no one would find out.

"How am I going to explain this to everyone, What if I can't control my powers?!? What have I done!!

Kagome fainted and dropped on the floor. When she woke up, she heard screaming and yelling then someone held her up. When she opened her eyes she saw Sango and Miroku in front of her. Sango was crying and Miroku looked at her worried.

"Kagome, what happened? Asked Miroku

"Kagome, I'm so glad your awake, Sango said hugging her. Kagome hugged back and then Shippo jumped on Kagome's lap.

Kagome, what happen?!? I thought I lost you! He said hugging her stomach. Kagome took Shippo and held him up. Don't worry, I just felt a little light headed, that's all...

"I told you we shouldn't lock her up in the room!!!!! She didn't have enough air in here!! Shippo said punching Inuyasha's leg.

"Get off of me you little runt." he said kick him off.

"Kagome, are you okay? He said looking at her

Yeah, yeah, why you put me in here? She said looking at everyone.

"You were hurt Kagome, don't you remember?" Sango said wiping her tears away.

Yes Lady Kagome, a bird demon took you because you had the shards and dropped you of the ground and dropped you when Inuyasha injured its wing.

"Yeah, Inuyasha was stupid and forgot about you when he did, he could have killed you but luckily there was there old lady who knew spells to heal you. Shippo said looking mad at Inuyasha.

"Hey! At least saved her from being bird food!!" Inuyasha said blushing at Kagome.

Kagome giggled, well, I feel fine now so where's the lady who healed me. I want to thank her.

She left already; she had to visit her granddaughter. She was sick and about to give birth to her first great grand child so......You pervert!!!!!! Sango said smacking Miroku. Stop grouping me!! She said and held Kagome's hand and rushed out of the room.

"You stupid monk, when would you learn" Inuyasha said as her walked out.

Miroku was rubbing the red hand print on his cheek and followed Inuyasha out. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she didn't smell the same. She smelt a little different....

"Kagome, do you feel alright? He said getting closer.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm fine. She said not looking at him. She was afraid that he might catch her lying. SHe wasn't a good liar you know.

"He took her wrist and pulled her so they were looking right at each other.

"Sango, Miroku, can you take Shippo, and go ahead without us, I have to talk to Kagome alone." he said never looking away from Kagome.

"Uh...sure Inuyasha" said Miroku and left with the group holding Shippo. As soon as they were out of sight Inuyasha looked at Kagome's eyes closely

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked again, but this time he was going to catch her lie if she was.

"Kagome knew that she was going to get caught but tried.

"Y...yes...."she said looking away from his eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore. His eyes was stealing her soul away her heart and soul. She knew that he knew that she was lying this time.

"Why are you lying to me" he said cupping her cheeks with his hands to make her look at him.

"W...w...what make's you s...s...say that?" she said

"Because you're stuttering" he said looking at her intensely.

"That's because y...your so...c...close to me" she said tears falling from her eyes now.

She hated lying to her friend, especially Inuyasha.

"Why can't you tell me!" he said angrily still looking in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I...I...promise...I'll tell you at....midnight" she said as hot more tears fell down her cheeks to Inuyasha's hand.

His hands were so soft and strong at the same time. Inuyasha moved forward, they were so close to each other that they felt each other's breath against each other's face.

"Kagome moved an inch closer and then Inuyasha closed his eyes. They was about to kiss until Shippo came running down the path.

"Kagome!!!! Are you okay?!? Is Inuyasha hurting you?!?" he said as he got closer.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away guiltily and red. Kagome wiped her tears away and then started to walk.

"Shippo you little runt!!!" I'm going to get you!" He said running after him.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and he fell face first down in the dirt.

Shippo ran into Kagome's arms for protection and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Shippo. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and hugged Kagome back. He loved Kagome. He loved her so much that in some days, he called Kagome "Mom".

They started to walk again until they stopped to rest for the night. Inuyasha wanted to keep going but Kagome "Sit" him and then he stopped.

"Stupid wench" he said pulling himself off the ground when the spell wore off.

It was eleven-forty-five, and Kagome took Inuyasha hand and walked toward the path.

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something" she said not looking at him.

"I knew it! You were lying weren't you!!" he said jumping because he was right.

"Inuyasha, I'm serious!" she said almost crying now.

Inuyasha stopped immediately and then looked at her. "What is it, tell me. Kagome, you can tell me anything." he said sad because she didn't trust him.

"Inuyasha...remember when we were in the hut and all of the bottles, and the book and I opened it..." she was going fast. She was scared and nervous.

Inuyasha placed a finger on Kagome's mouth. "Slow down, now explain slowly", he said looking at her.

"Okay Inuyasha, do you see this big arrow on my watch?" she asked him.

It was five to twelve.

"Yeah, so..." he said.

"Well, when this arrow goes to the top, I.....me...."

"Tell me already!!!" he said frustrated.

"When the arrow goes to the top, I'll turn into a Haynou" she said almost in a whisper.

"You will what?!" he said loudly.

"Shh…! There sleeping" she said turning around to see the others.

"We have to get far away from here, hurry." she said grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

Two minutes till midnight. They ran down following the river until Kagome fell. It was happening.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha said picking her up and facing her.

"Ahh!!!" she screamed and then stopped. Her eyes widen and her brown eyes were facing Inuyasha, but really, Kagome didn't see anything.

"Kagome whets happening!!" he said shaking her.

Kagome didn't answer. Her brown eyes were now changing colors, first blue, then purple, then green, and then black, and white, then the colors started to mix. Now her eyes had all four colors. In a different angle, you can see each color. Inuyasha eyes widen.

"Whets happening!" he said but still no response.

Kagome shrieked and her body began floating. Her powers were kicking in now. Her human eyes disappear and new ones grew on her head.

"What?!" Inuyasha said still in shock.

Fangs grew in Kagome's mouth and her nails shaped as claws now.

"Kagome dropped to the ground. She moaned, and Inuyasha ran toward her.

"Stopped!" she said facing him. In the angle Inuyasha was in, her eyes were blue.

"Why? You need help!! He said but stopped anyways.

"My powers, there still kicking in to me.

This is only step on- Ahhh!!.....Kagome was glowing.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha said taking a step closer.

"No, I might hurt you! I told you m...my powers....the...there n...not done....not....y...yet!" she screamed at him.

She began floating again; the power of Haynou was done; now the power of Telepathy was absorbing in her. Blue light danced around her head. The light shaped into animals and one by one, they were jumping into her head. Kagome gasp a they entered her head. Then the power to move things with your mind (what is that called? help me out!) began to kick in now. Purple light began to dance around her hands, eyes, and head. They purple light spun faster and faster with each spin then absorbed into Kagome's skin. Now green light glowed all over her body. The power of strength was working, her body lifted of the ground higher and higher then stopped. Quickly, then the light went right into her body. Then finally the last potion that she used, Illusion and beauty began working their magic. Black light went in her head and then white light began dancing around her body. The light all gathered up and settled at the top of her head. The light moved down very slowly on Kagome's body, revealing a whole new body. (Well not exactly, it just made her skin smoother, took the wrinkle's out and stuff like that ) The light reached her neck and so far her face was new, she looked like an angel. On the muddle of her forehead, she wore a charm, shaped as the sun and the one next to it, there was a charm that looked like the moon. It hung on a gold chain

And dangled as the wind around them blew. By the time the white light reached her clothes, It changed, She wore a Kimono of the colors red and black. The designs on the red part of the Kimono were black and the designs on the black part of the kimono were red. She finally dropped down and lay on the soft grass near the stream.

"Kagome......., what the fuck was that about?!?!" He ran towards her and picked head up to lay it on his lap. He touched her hair and it shined against the moon's light.

Kagome opened her hers, they where shining with all the colors, they were beautiful Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, are you alright?

"Uh...ow....,my body. It burns." she said closing her eyes. "Can we sleep here for the night please...." she whispered with out opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." he said not taking his eyes off her. He took her waist and then jumped up into a tree. Kagome shifted a little to get comfortable then raised her hand and wrapped them around Inuyasha's neck. He took a deep breath of Kagome's neck. She smelt a little stronger. Her scent was stronger. Inuyasha blushed and then kissed her forehead.

"What's with the charms?" he thought but fell asleep thinking about Kagome.

**WOW, that was a long chapter!**

**Do you like it? I hope so!! Please review! I would like to know your opinion if you don't mind!! ( )> **

**If you want to e-mail me, my e-mail address is SmartyPants1022yahoo**

**I'll be waiting!!!**


End file.
